1. Field of the Invention
Multiple barrelled firearms having relative displacement of the barrels for cocking and loading together with means for cocking and releasing multiple separate and independent firing pins for each of said barrels. Also, hinge mechanisms for firearms having moveable barrels to provide limited movement for loading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firearms such as rifles and shotguns which have multiple barrels (e.g. 2 side-by-side or 2 over and under barrels) are well known in the art as well as various mechanisms for cocking such firearms and for selectively firing each barrel for ejecting spent cartridges and so forth. For example, double-barrel shotguns are well known both in the side-by-side versions as well as the over and under version. However, both the side-by-side versions and the over and under versions break so that the loading end of the barrels move in a generally upwardly and downwardly path in front of the shooter. Thus, the barrels move along a generally horizontal pivot of some sort. The present device is to be contrasted in that while the barrels are over and under the hinge is generally vertical when the firearm is held in its normal shooting position so that the separation of the loading end of the barrel for loading and unloading is a generally sidebreak operation whereby the loading end of the barrels moves to the side of the shooter with a very slight opening that is very quick. This is a different hinge arrangement from the prior art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 414,213 issued in 1889 and 477,410 issued in 1892. Although the firearms disclosed in these patents employ generally sidebreak arrangement the present device is very different insofar as the mounting of the barrels and hinge to the stock and frame is concerned as well as a different arrangement in the firing mechanism, safety and the like.